Window YAOI SLASH
by CalLeandrosFan001
Summary: Kevin Levin x Ben Tennyson YAOI SLASH. I WARNED YOU. Both were about to leave, but Kevin decided to change his mind. Rated M cause of sexual content. Done a LONG time ago, so I'm sorry if it's not that good. :(


**Kevin Levin x Ben Tennyson**

**WINDOW**

The cool breeze of the evening flowed into a top floor window...but it wasn't just **ANY** old window. It belonged to the young hero Ben Tennyson. His brunette hair was silken and his eyes an emerald that could melt any heart. "Are we all set, Ben?", a raven-haired hunk asked him. "Yes Kevin. Let me shut this window first. It's freezing!", the brunette replied while walking over to the window. As soon as he snapped it shut, Kevin had his hands around Ben's waist. Before Ben could ask what he was doing, Kevin had his hands inside the pants of the younger teen. "What're you doing?!", Ben demanded while while he was pressed against the windowsill.

"What's the matter? I thought you were all set for me.", Kevin snickered while toying with Ben's erection. "I take it back. You **ARE** all set for me..."

Ben, whom was trying to conceal his moaning, quietly said, "Kevin...don't... I don't want our first time to be like this... I at least...want to kiss you!" Kevin wasted no time turning Ben around until they were face-to-face. "I'm waiting Ben.", Kevin said softly as he pulled Ben's pants down as well as his own.

Kevin slowly slid his fingers over his tongue. With enough saliva, he slowly made his way to Ben's tight, throbbing hole. "Ahh!", Ben cried out, but didn't back away. In fact, the brunette squeezed closer and planted a liplock on Kevin. His tongue was now pressed against Kevin's and both men moaned in delight.

Ben was **VERY** greatful that his parents were taking a night out on the town and weren't coming home anytime soon.

Kevin pressed Ben up against the window, as he did so, he pressed his own throbbing mass to the younger male's tight hole. "Ben, may I?", he whispered softly, his fingers already out. Ben said nothing. He only wrapped his arms tighter around Kevin's neck and lowered himself completely on Kevin's erection. The raven-haired male was so surprised he had to brace himself. "Damn Benji... I almost came...", Kevin said between panting as he fought off the feeling of esctasy. Ben could feel the coolness of the window heat up as his body burned with Kevin's passion.

"K-Kevin no! We'll get caught...!", Ben panted, the pink shame tinging his face. They were in front of a **WINDOW**. A window that had it's blinds open for all the world to see them. Ben knew he couldn't look his neighbors in the eye after this. "Well, let's just make sure we're extra quiet.", Kevin whispered before he shoved his tongue into the brunette's mouth.

Wrong kind of caught.

Not gonna be visiting neighbors for **QUITE** a while.

The next morning Ben awoke to the sound of his mother's voice. She was calling him to come down for breakfast. Ben immediately sat up remembering the night before. What a night it **WAS. **The brunette blushed before he looked to the window. Then he saw it.

"Crap!", Ben exclaimed as he dashed around his room looking for a towel, napkin, **ANYTHING**! Ben was still naked, so he had to rush to find clothes too! The brunette didn't get very far, because he ended up tripping over his beloved and making a faceplant in the floor.

Kevin awoke to see Ben with his ass in the air. "Ooh, nice view!", he teased as Ben turned red. "We don't have time! Look at what you've done!", Ben exclaimed as he pointed to the window. "That's not **ALL** mine! It's mostly **YOURS**!", Kevin argued back. "Ben! Come down for breakfast already!", his mother called again, this time opening the door to his room.

"It's you! Do you know where Ben is?", she asked the raven-haired hunk. "I think he went out to get a smoothy. He was gone when I woke up. Sorry I stayed the night without permission." Sandra smiled at his kindness. She had always considered Ben's friend a ruffian...but **THIS** ruffian had manners. "Don't worry about it dear. I'll make another plate, so get ready for breakfast, too.", Sandra said as she walked out. Kevin could hear her mumbling, "This early? A smoothy? Weird..."

Ben was hiding behind Kevin, gripping him for dear life.

"Um, Benji, you can let go now.", Kevin said as he blushed a little. He'd never seen Ben so clingy before, even when they were out on dates. "Oh!", Ben exclaimed, as if he had awoken from a daydream. He didn't let go, though. He only squeezed closer and curled up in Kevin's lap.

"Do you hate me for what I did?", Kevin asked. "If I did, would I stay like this with you?", Ben asked. Kevin looked at their stained window. "No. I guess you wouldn't.", he replied smiling.

END.


End file.
